La excepción a todas mis reglas
by Su Wei
Summary: Tú eres el amor y la mujer de mi vida, y no deseo renunciar a ti. No renuncies a mi, no me dejes ir.
1. La excepción a todas mis reglas

**La excepción a todas mis reglas**

Pleno invierno en la ciudad, mi estación favorita del año. Hacía tres meses que la había dejado, recuerdo haberle dicho que ese sábado iría a su casa, ya tenía en mente lo que iba a decir, solo que cuando estuve frente a ella mi mirada dijo más que todas las palabras ensayadas. -Me dejas- dijo ella, y yo recuerdo la vista nublada porque alguna lágrima quería escapar, -Ya no podemos, lo hemos intentado todo y aquí estamos- salí de su casa y no había más que silencio.

Aquella fue una decisión difícil de tomar, pasaron los días y ella llamaba a casa, yo siempre me negaba a responder, hasta que un día le pedí que ya no volviera a hacerlo. ¿Por qué terminamos?, fue una relación tóxica de cuatro años, entre infidelidades, insultos, golpes, idas y venidas. Simplemente el tiempo caducó.

Tres meses habían pasado y fue más o menos por ese tiempo que terminé de escribir la historia de ese amor, la cual publicaba cada cierto tiempo en una página web. Cierto día revisando los comentarios encontré uno de una tal Michiru Remix.

Aquí debo hacer la mención número uno, antes de eso, nunca lo había hecho y tampoco se me había ocurrido agregar a alguien al messenger para agradecerle por su comentario, pero sentí el impulso de hacerlo esa vez.

Así fue como la agregué y agradecí su comentario, pensando en que tal vez la persona que estaba detrás de ese nickname no me aceptaría entre sus contactos y mucho menos respondería. Al fin y al cabo, solo era un agradecimiento. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me aceptó y un día la encontré conectada, creo que fue una tarde luego de tres días de haberla agregado.

Mención número dos, antes de eso nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa por hablar con alguien, ya que siempre fui una persona muy segura de mí misma o eso era lo que pensaba en ese entonces.

¿Qué puedo decir al respecto?

Así empezó todo.

Para conocer más a esa contraparte visité su perfil en la web y mi primera impresión fue que hablaría con una persona genuina, más allá de la descripción de sus virtudes. ¿Qué, que me hizo creerlo?, estas líneas:

 _Michiru Remix: Me fascina leer y siempre trato de ayudar a las demás personas de alguna manera. No me gusta la sopa. Mi sueño es ser exitosa en todo lo que haga, pero ante todo muy feliz. Mi pareja ideal sería una persona que me ame en todos los sentidos, que sea simpática, que me haga reír, y que sea muy valiente._

Una persona a la que no le guste la sopa y que tenga el sueño de ser feliz, definitivamente debe ser una persona muy genuina. Primera razón, debe estar loca para que no le guste la sopa, porque es la comida sanadora de la vida. Segunda razón, soñar con ser feliz en un mundo tan intolerante y lleno de prejuicios, verdaderamente es un gran reto. Tercera razón, que desees que tu pareja ideal te haga reír y sea valiente al mismo tiempo, eso escapa a las dimensiones de este planeta.

Genuina, así podía describir a Michiru Remix con solo leer su perfil y mi primera impresión no era del todo errónea. No recuerdo de qué hablamos, no recuerdo si esa primera vez le dije mi nombre o mi edad, no recuerdo si ella me dijo los suyos, pero sí recuerdo claramente lo bien que me sentía y pensé que yo encajaba en su perfil de pareja ideal, excepto porque en ese momento yo no podía ni quería amar en todos los sentidos a nadie.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? No sabría decirlo, pero sí sé que al principio nuestras conversaciones eran esporádicas, pero con el pasar de las semanas empezaron a ser imprescindibles y no había semana que no habláramos. ¿De qué hablábamos?, de la vida, de sus clases, de mi trabajo, de la familia, de los ex, de mis salidas, de sus locuras. Para ese entonces ya sabía que su nombre real era Michiru Kaioh. Me dijo que tenía quince años, si hubieran visto mi cara cuando me lo dijo, yo pensé que tenía dieciocho por cómo escribía y pensaba. Cuando me dijo su edad, entonces pensé que ya no encajaba como su pareja ideal. Me sentí la pedófila del año y entonces me propuse que mi forma de verla cambiaria. Dejó de ser la genuina Michiru Remix, para convertirse en la niñita Kaioh.

Recuerdo que odiaba que le dijeran bebé, los chicos con el nombre Michael, porque había tenido un noviecito llamado así y eso no había terminado bien. También recuerdo que perseguía a una chica después de clases o tal vez se lo inventó, en este punto ya no lo sé. Le gustaba llamarme Haru, nadie hasta ese momento me había llamado así. Yo le decía que usara mi nombre completo, pero finalmente terminé acostumbrándome a la idea, así que cada vez que quería saludarme lo hacía así y terminaba con una nota musical, flores o caritas. Decía que le gustaba cantar mi nombre.

Conforme iban pasando las semanas, empezamos a confiar más la una en la otra. Le platiqué de mi exnovia, de cómo había sido la relación, algo que no muchas personas sabían porque siempre me ha gustado mantener en privado mi vida sentimental. En aquel entonces y dados los acontecimientos, mi vida se trasladaba entre el trabajo, casa y fiestas. Entre dos y tres veces a la semana salía de fiesta, conocía a muchas personas, me ligaba a alguien, en algunos casos me acostaba con ellos porque quería olvidarme de dos asuntos que rondaban mi cabeza. Uno, el recuerdo de mi exnovia, todavía me dolía pensar en ella. Dos, el hecho de que esa niña me empezara a gustar.

Ya eran los últimos meses del año, había buscado a mi exnovia luego de una fiesta, eso salió muy mal y cuando volví a casa encontré un mensaje de Michiru que me hizo sonreír y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo sentí un calor muy grande en el pecho, mi corazón tembló por unos segundos y los ojos se me aguaron un poco. Entonces me di cuenta de que no había marcha atrás, ya había empezado. Creo que nunca le comenté de ese incidente, pero los días posteriores empecé a escribir como loca, lo primero que escribí para ella fue _Puntos suspensivos_ , le siguió _Lejos de aquí_ y finalmente _De lo que no puedo escapar_. Obviamente, cada uno tenía una supuesta inspiración que no era ella. Todavía no estaba preparada para aceptar que ya me gustaba.

Y el verano llegó, mi estación menos preferida del año. No soporto la sensación de calor y el hecho de tener que sacarme la ropa sin éxito al tratar de regular mi temperatura corporal. Por ese tiempo, estaba por finalizar el año y mi récord sexual estaba al tope. Acababa de cumplir veinticinco gloriosos años, estaba en mi mejor etapa. Una mujer inteligente, divertida, atractiva y que besa de puta madre. Una mujer que llevaba follando con una persona distinta durante los últimos siete meses, eso me llevaba a un cálculo de aproximadamente más de veinte personas, entre hombres y mujeres, sin éxito. Al igual que el verano, me quitaba la ropa, pero siempre quedaba el vacío de la insatisfacción física y emocional. Nunca me he sentido completa sexualmente, nadie podía satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales, excepto mi exnovia, pero porque ya nos conocíamos y en cuatro años es lógico que debes aprender a satisfacer a tu pareja, es obvio.

Así que, tratando de ser congruente con la situación, decidí que el principal cometido del año era aceptar que Michiru me gustaba más de lo que yo quería aceptar. El segundo cometido y era consecuente con el primero, fue dejar de follar con cualquiera que se me apareciera en frente. Menudo reto, porque como dije, tenía veinticinco años, mi mejor etapa.

Con ella todo era sencillo, es decir, estaba lejos, sin embargo, nuestra conexión emocional era fuerte, no se sentía lejos. Yo trataba de imaginar en detalle su sonrisa cada vez que le decía algo gracioso, sus suspiros detrás de los -aaaaah- que escribía, sus pucheros, los cuales eran una constante en nuestras conversaciones.

En este punto yo sabía que le gustaba porque una vez me lo había dicho, es más, me pidió que fuera su novia, pero la tuve que rechazar. ¿Por qué? Simple, no quería ilusionarla, no quería hacerle daño cuando yo todavía no estaba del todo bien.

Recuerdo que ella se preparaba para una obra de teatro que estaban montando en su escuela, Verónika decide morir, ella sería Verónika. La felicité, me contó que todos sus compañeros iban a participar y su coprotagonista sería un chico que quería algo con ella. En un principio, pensé que era lo más lógico, ella era una chica guapa, con muchas cualidades, tendría pretendientes siempre. El problema fue que yo no quería que los tuviera, mi mente iba jugándome mal. Sin embargo, siempre la leía intentando conservar la cordura porque eso era lo correcto.

Cierto día me dijo que habían estado bebiendo en la casa de una de sus amigas y que casi pasó algo con alguien. No sé si un beso, no sé si algo más, pero recuerdo claramente que se me cayó una lágrima, que sequé rápidamente porque no quería sentir eso, esos celos mezclados con tristeza. Muy a mi pesar, le hablé sobre la "primera vez", le dije que debía ser con alguien especial a quien ella realmente amara, alguien que se lo mereciera. Luego de la charla sobre sexualidad, seguí incentivándola a salir con el chico que gustaba de ella. Sí, yo me estaba saboteando sola.

Una tarde en la que habíamos pasado hablando por horas, me dijo que se estaba bebiendo un licor de su mamá, aprovechó que no estaba en casa. Fue muy gracioso, porque por un momento dijo haber perdido a su perro, supuestamente la había buscado por toda la casa y no lo hallaba, hasta que se tendió en el piso y la encontró debajo de una de las sillas, creo que se escondía de ella porque estaba borracha.

¿Es cierto que los borrachos casi siempre dicen la verdad? Yo no sé si fue por eso, pero empezó a decir nuevamente que le gustaba y que la confundía porque estaba segura de que yo sentía algo por ella. Y no estaba equivocada, ella me gustaba, me gustaba mucho, pero todavía no era el momento de decirle y peor aún porque ella estaba en ese estado. Si tenía que decírselo sería en otro momento, elegir un momento especial. No pasaron muchos minutos para que en un momento de valor ella dijera - _Me gustas y te quiero, pero tú me techazaste_ \- Y esa señores y señoras, es la declaración de amor más tierna que nadie jamás me hizo en la vida. La borrachera no le dejó escribir bien la palabra _rechazaste_. Y sí, otra vez el corazón me saltó, otra vez el corazón me traicionaba. Otra vez, pero yo no estaba lista para ella y quería estar completamente lista para ella. Sin pasado, sin miedo, yo quería ser suya por completo.

El día de su cumpleaños llegó, el número dieciséis, esas fechas siempre la emocionan, le gusta sentirse consentida. Yo no sabía qué regalarle, estaba muy lejos, en otro país, así que, días antes empecé a realizar una presentación de ella y como fondo musical _My Girl_ de The Temptations. Yo sentía eso, me sentía como en la canción y aunque no se lo dijera, para mí ella era mi niña. Creo que le emocionó porque me lo agradeció mucho.

La obra se estrenó, ella estaba contenta porque les salió bien. Me contó los detalles y algo más, ella aceptó ser novia del muchacho al que le gustaba. Entonces por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, sentí mi corazón romperse. Mi rostro se tensó, apreté los dientes y ahogué las ganas de llorar. Respiré profundo y solté una sonrisa fingida combinada con una mirada triste a la pantalla, queriendo quizá, qué tal vez ella descubriera que sentía en ese momento, imaginando que ella podía ver mi rostro desde el otro lado, pero eso no pasó. - _Me alegra, eso es lo mejor_ \- esa fue mi respuesta. ¿Qué cómo me sentía? Yo era la idiota que la empujó a esa decisión. Yo era la estúpida que dejó pasar la oportunidad. Así me sentía y cada día después de eso no hubo un solo día que no llorara a escondidas. Ella nunca lo supo, pero en ese momento supe que estaba lista para ella.

Otra vez llegó el invierno, salí a unas copas con un amigo, fuimos a un karaoke y pedí una canción que ella me dedicó una vez _Deseo de cosas imposibles_ , y ahí cantando esa canción pensé que las oportunidades también tienen fecha de vencimiento, pero que podía crear una oportunidad para nosotras y cuando llegó la frase, _Pero pase lo que pase y aunque otro me acompañe, en silencio te amaré tan solo a ti_. En ese momento dejé de cantar y salí del lugar, seguida por mi amigo, claro. Miré hacia todos buscando un taxi, tenía que llegar a mi casa, prender la computadora y decirle que yo era un idiota, que ella si me gustaba, que no solo me gustaba, que yo la amaba y que tal vez no me creía, pero que era verdad. Exactamente eso fue lo que hice cuando llegué a casa y luego de eso me acosté y lloré un poco más, como lo días anteriores. Al despertar, recordé lo que sucedió y maldije en voz baja por dejarme llevar así por mis emociones, se suponía que ella no tenía saber eso, así que prendí la computadora y la encontré conectada, no esperé a saludar y le dije que todo había sido un error porque yo estaba borracha, que lo olvidara porque eso era lo mejor. Su respuesta a eso fue que había estado esperando que se lo dijera y que no lo olvidaría. Si la hubiese tenido en frente le habría dado el beso más espectacular de la historia de mi vida y de la suya. Luego dijo esas dos palabras que me desarmaron por completo. Sí, esas que imaginan -Te amo- y entonces, entonces todo falló. Ya no podía negarlo más, no había forma de negarlo más -Yo te amo a ti- caí estúpidamente enamorada y rendida ante ella.

¿Qué pasó luego? Ella terminó su relación, y debo decir que yo no se lo pedí, fue una decisión exclusivamente suya. ¿Recuerdan que mencioné que debía encontrar el momento ideal? Bueno, esperé unas semanas para hacerlo y una madrugada, debía ser especial. El problema es que ya se acercaba la hora de decirlo y a mí no me salían las palabras. En primer lugar, porque soy malísima expresando mis emociones ante otras personas. Segundo, porque nunca le había pedido a nadie en mi puta vida que fuera mi novia. Tercero, porque moría de miedo. Por eso, me fui a servir un poco de vodka y como no me salían las palabras, le pedí ayuda a mis amigas "las canciones":

 _\- Sabes_ , de Reik, porque a ella le gustaba esa canción y quería que yo se la dedicara.

 _\- Estoy enamorado_ , de Donato & Estefano, porque decía lo enamorada que yo estaba de ella.

 _\- Candela_ , de Chayanne, porque si yo no podía pedirle que sea mi novia, entonces esa canción si lo haría.

Después de eso al fin me armé de valor y le hice la pregunta - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Si no quieres entonces lo entenderé, porque yo te _techacé_ una vez. Pero si quieres serlo, entonces dime que sí- ¿Qué creen? Lo que piensan. Sí, dijo que si y yo fui el ser más feliz del universo. Nunca me arrepentiré de esa decisión, porque todavía puedo sentir mi corazón saltar con tal solo recordar esa noche.

Un par de meses pasaron, todo iba viento en popa y entonces sucedió.

¿Celos, cómo iba a sentir celos? Haruka no siente celos, nunca. ¡Qué va! Y qué gran mentira, que enorme mentira me repetía a diario. Claro que me moría de celos, hasta tenía celos del viento, del tiempo, de la luna, de todo. Es que era ella con todos sus defectos quien me gustaba, era ella con todas sus peculiaridades a quien yo amaba y era ella completa por quién yo sentía celos. ¿Y ella? Ella era muchísimo más celosa que yo. Yo solo no sé lo demostraba.

La vez que lo hice fue cuando se fue a un viaje en otro estado, se iba a quedar ahí unos días. Resulta que había una chica que se le insinuó y le decía que yo la engañaba con otras personas, porque yo era mayor y tenía más experiencia que ella, además que vivía en otro país y ella nunca sabría. Créanme, odié a esa chica cuando me enteré de eso. El punto es que un día se fueron de excursión y ella se quedó sin señal en el móvil. Yo lógicamente no sabía eso y la estuve llamando todo el día. Mi paranoia estaba al límite, mi cólera me rebasaba en ese momento, peor aún después de todo lo que le habían dicho. Perdí los papeles y le dejé un mensaje de voz, le dije que habíamos terminado. Así, sin explicación, solo que terminábamos. Un par de horas después, ella me llamó insistentemente porque quería explicarme. Cómo era de esperarse yo le grité y le dije muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento. Fue la primera vez que tuvimos una gran discusión, por nada. Por celos. Estúpidos celos. Luego de escuchar su explicación, le pedí perdón, fui una estúpida por dejarme llevar.

Luego los celos fueron por parte de ella, pero esos si eran muy salidos de lugar. Es decir, yo soy muy honesta con mis emociones y con mis pensamientos. ¿En serio ella pensaba que después de haber pasado por mil tonterías para estar con ella, yo sería capaz de traicionarla? Eso jamás sucedió y eso que tuve demasiadas oportunidades para hacerlo, pero es que yo solo tenía ojos para ella. Para complacerla, tuve que alejarme de mi mejor amiga porque ella siempre creyó que quería algo conmigo, infundadísimo porque es heterosexual. Está bien, que sea heterosexual no significa que no quiera curiosear, pero no era su caso. Ella es la hermana que nunca tuve. Entonces, me alejé de ella por un tiempo, hasta que Michiru comprendiera que sus suposiciones eran cualquier cosa menos coherentes. Eso nunca pasó. Así que le puse un ultimátum, o dejaba de celarme de esa forma y ser tan controladora o en realidad lo nuestro se acababa. Ella debió amarme mucho, porque a pesar de su orgullo y terquedad, aceptó el trato, y esa fue una de las mejores etapas de nuestra historia. Todo iba bien, todo estaba perfecto, hasta que apareció mi exnovia.

Mi exnovia, la del principio. Me buscó para pedirme ayuda con su tesis, es que soy buena en esas cosas. El punto es que un día apareció en mi trabajo y me pidió que por favor la ayudara. En un inicio no quise hacerlo, pero con su insistencia, cedí. Le comenté a Michiru y como era de esperarse se enojó por el tema, para esto también estábamos teniendo algunos inconvenientes por tonterías sin sentido. Me dijo que, si la ayudaba, terminaría la relación, así que yo ingenuamente pensando que ella no se enteraría decidí ayudar a mi exnovia. Eso me duró un par de días y es que no se enteró por cuenta propia, al final le dije que lo haría, entonces terminamos. Mi orgullo no me dejaba buscarla, y yo creía que ayudar a mi exnovia no era malo, hasta que se me insinuó una noche. La acompañé a un lugar al que antes íbamos por privacidad y porque yo no podía ir a su casa, por su esposo y su hijo. Ese día le comenté que mi relación con Michiru había terminado y no lo hubiese hecho porque ella se lanzó queriendo besarme. Yo estaba susceptible, pero dentro de todo usé la cordura que me caracteriza y la alejé de mí. Le dije que no se equivocara conmigo, que sí, en algún momento yo la había querido mucho, pero que en esa etapa de mi vida todo mi ser amaba a Michiru. Esa noche terminamos su tesis, me quedé a dormir, pero nada pasó entre nosotras, aun cuando ella siguió insistiendo. Yo estaba completamente segura de lo que quería y no la quería a ella. Cómo gran idiota que soy, le conté a Michiru lo sucedido y como era de esperarse no me creyó, entonces me pidió no buscarla más. Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y que no estaba para nada bien, le pedí perdón, pero era tarde.

Pasaron los días, yo era un zombie, todo lo hacía por inercia, no encontraba una razón para sonreír, no encontraba la forma en que ella me perdonara. Yo sabía cuánto daño le causé y lo único que se me ocurrió fue intentar todo para obtener su perdón. Ya no respondía mis llamadas, ya no me escribía, entonces la única opción era tomar un avión e ir a buscarla.

Mi vuelo llegaba a su ciudad a las cinco de la tarde, era la primera vez que me subía a un avión, era la primera vez que arriesgaba todo por alguien, era la primera vez que me las jugaba todas, era mi última carta. Le pedí al taxista que me prestara su teléfono y la llamé. Para esto una semana antes del viaje yo le había dicho que la próxima vez que ella sabría de mí sería cuando yo estuviera en su ciudad. Así fue. Marqué su número y le dije que estaba en su país y que nos veríamos pronto. Creo que no me creyó, pero era real.

El día siguiente era su cumpleaños, yo había llamado al taxista para que me llevara hasta su casa, empaqué todo y dejé todo listo para el día siguiente. Amaneció, estuve despierta casi toda la noche, porque era la primera vez que la vería, la primera vez en muchas cosas para mí. El taxista llegó puntual y salimos en busca de un lugar que ni él ni yo conocíamos, tan gracioso. Llegamos a la dirección que me dio su amigo, él la sacaría de su casa para poder verla. Yo me quedé esperando frente a una farmacia, siempre volteando a la derecha para ver si ellos aparecían, porque no estaba claro que ella quisiera verme, así que, si no quería hacerlo, al menos yo lo haría de lejos. Entonces aparecieron. ¿Han visto ese efecto en las películas donde todo se pone oscuro y una luz enfoca a un personaje? Bueno, eso pasó. Mis ojos solo la veían a ella caminar y por segunda vez en toda mi vida, me puse nerviosa, fría, mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi corazón parecía que saldría de mi pecho. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero justo cuando bajé la cabeza para encontrar algo de valor, vi unos pies delante mío y escuché un "hola", levanté la mirada y ahí estaba ella, sentí un beso en mi mejilla, aquellos besos de amigos saludando y se sentó a mi lado - ¿Qué haces aquí? preguntó, y quiero creer que fue porque estaba tan nerviosa como yo -Vine a traerte un regalo por tu cumpleaños, abrí mi maleta y saqué sus regalos. -Gracias, son lindos- dijo ella aún sin mirarme. -He venido por ti- la miré a los ojos y quería decirle tantas cosas, quería pedirle perdón por mis actitudes, quería que supiera cuánto la amaba. Pero las palabras no me salían porque estaba atontada por verla, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus manos, su cuerpo, su cabello, su aroma, sus labios. Por Dios, sus labios, yo necesitaba besarlos, tenía que hacerlo con urgencia. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de articular las palabras adecuadas su amigo apareció. La suerte de mi vida.

Fuimos a comer algo por su cumpleaños y luego me subí a un taxi para buscar hotel. Aquel día pasé horas buscando donde quedarme. Fue complicado, hasta que el taxista amablemente me ofreció su casa. Esa noche, la llamé y me agradeció por todo, me dijo que ese era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido y que su regalo había sido yo. Quedamos en vernos al día siguiente. Así fue, pero tuvimos una riña porque ella prefería hacer las cosas que siempre hacía que pasar tiempo conmigo. Tal vez sintió que todo eso no era real, tal vez aún no lo creía, pero yo estaba ahí, para ella. Y me dolió, me dolió enormemente que prefiriera a todos antes que a mí. Me fui enojada ese día. Llegué al hotel donde esa mañana había conseguido hospedaje y me di una ducha fría para quitarme la rabia que traía conmigo, se me cayeron unas lágrimas de impotencia porque sentí que todo mi esfuerzo era en vano. Cogí mi maleta y guardé todo, llamé a una amiga que tenía viviendo allá con el fin de irme a pasar los días restantes con ella, pero Michiru me escribió y me pidió vernos al día siguiente. Esa noche no fue buena. Me sentía triste.

El día siguiente nos vimos y me pidió ir donde me estaba quedando porque teníamos que hablar. Abordamos el taxi y nos dirigimos al hotel, al principio ninguna habló, era una situación muy tensa porque a pesar de haberlo hablado la noche anterior, ese momento era distinto. Estábamos a solas. Entonces entendí. Estábamos sentadas en los sillones y ella se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro -¿No piensas besarme?- Ella sabía perfectamente lo que causaba en mí y me decía eso para ponerme nerviosa porque ella misma lo estaba. -No- fue mi respuesta y empecé hablando de cualquier cosa mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama. Yo me quedé sentada en los sillones porque no quería propiciar nada fuera de lugar. Y aunque me moría de ganas de besarla y arrancarle la ropa en ese instante, me contuve, tenía que hacerlo. Hasta que ella me pidió acercarme. Lo hice, con cautela. Me senté a su lado y cuando me recosté volvió a acercarse a mi rostro -¿De verdad no piensas besarme?- entonces la miré, como no había visto a nadie en mi vida. Repasé cada línea de su rostro con mis ojos, quería que ese momento se quedará grabado en mi memoria. Sus ojos iban investigando el mío, desde mis ojos a mis labios. Y yo bajé la mirada a los suyos. Tenía que besarla, era urgente, me acerqué lentamente y le di un beso suave, muy suave, solo rozando sus labios y me separé de ella. Contuve mis ganas de llorar porque al fin la tenía como siempre había imaginado, conmigo, a mi lado, besando sus labios, absorbiendo su aroma, sintiendo sus manos. No sé si fue perfecto para ella, pero para mí lo fue, porque no fue un beso cargado de lujuria como los que antes había dado. No, este beso fue dado con amor, fue tierno, como debe ser el beso que recibes la primera vez y he de decir que nunca más he vuelto a besar a alguien de esa forma. Tal vez ella esperaba algo distinto, yo no lo sé. Pero, conseguí lo que quería, grabé cada detalle de ese beso en mi memoria. -Te amo- le dije y nuevamente le di esa mirada que es exclusiva para ella. -Yo te amo a ti- respondió. Luego la besé un poco más. Y una cosa lleva a la otra. Solo diré que yo no quise hacer el amor con ella de inmediato. Fue ella quién lo propuso a su manera -¿Y las personas que se aman no hacen el amor?. No contaré todos los detalles, pero diré lo que menciona Arjona en una canción… _le besé hasta la sombra_.

No todo fue perfecto, discutimos nuevamente porque ella no entendía que solo estaría unos días más a su lado, pero se solucionó con más besos y arrumacos en privado. Un día me pidió ir al cine, era uno de los últimos días que me quedaba, ese día quise dejar el teléfono en el hotel porque quería dedicarle el día a ella. Fuimos a comer comida japonesa, una de sus preferidas, aprendí a comer con palitos mientras ella se burlaba de mí y luego fuimos al cine. Compramos entradas para ver la película más romántica de la historia "El rito" ¿quien ve una película de terror en su primera cita?, fue idea de ella. No terminamos de ver la película porque estábamos más entretenidas en sentirnos cerca, besarnos y tocarnos todo el tiempo que pudiéramos.

Al regresar al hotel me di con la sorpresa de que había recibido una llamada de mi exnovia. Michiru preguntó quién era -No sé- fue mi respuesta y ella respondió -No mientas. Y no mentí, yo había borrado su número, por eso en un primer momento no lo reconocí, hasta que vi los últimos tres números. Michiru se enfadó y se encerró en el baño. Maldije por dentro porque antes de viajar le dije a mi exnovia que no quería nada con ella y que por favor no me llamara más porque estaba viajando a recuperar a la mujer de mi vida. Al parecer lo olvidó o quiso arruinarlo todo. Michiru, no quería verme, abrió la puerta por insistencia y vi cómo se le escapaban unas lágrimas -¿Ella siempre se interpondrá entre nosotras, no?- preguntó cerrando los ojos, -No, hablaré con ella cuando regrese- respondí y la besé, -No quiero que la vuelvas a ver, no quiero que hables con ella- prácticamente fue una súplica en vez de un mandato. -Está bien- salimos del baño, ella primero que yo y no sé por qué, pero un impulso hizo que la tomara de la mano y la atrajera hacia mí arrinconándola contra la pared. Entrelacé mis manos con las de ella y besé su cuello con vehemencia, mientras ella soltaba suaves gemidos. -Te amo a ti, solo a ti. Nuevamente no contaré los detalles, pero puedo decir que los días que nos vimos los aprovechamos en darnos mucho amor, meses diciendo cuánto nos amábamos, esperando el momento de al fin vernos. Era indispensable darnos todo el amor que pudiéramos y lo hicimos. No me arrepiento de lo que viví con ella en esos días, a pesar de todo fue perfecto.

Así fue como pasé los mejores días de mi vida con la mujer que amaba. Tan llena de imperfecciones, pero tan perfecta también.

Tuve que regresar a mi país de residencia, por el trabajo. No podía moverme porque tenía responsabilidades que cumplir, así fue como pasó un año.

Cumpleaños número diecinueve. Desde hacía semanas estaba preparando algo especial para ella. Conseguí un micrófono, una cámara de vídeo, luces. Ella decía que le gustaba como cantaba, aunque canto mal, pero se me ocurrió hacerle un mini concierto. Elegí tres canciones, grabé, edité y estaba a punto de enviarle el vídeo desde su misma cuenta, porque quería que fuera sorpresa. Entré y por alguna razón vi un mensaje de un remitente del que nunca me había hablado. Algo hizo eco en mi cabeza y no pude evitar ver las conversaciones. Ahí estaba, meses de conversaciones. Meses mintiendo. Meses viéndome la cara de idiota. Meses diciendo que me amaba y follándose a otro. Meses. Y yo. Yo confiando en ella.

Por lo general soy una persona que tiene mucho autocontrol, pero aquel día. Ese día, no pude soportarlo. Llamé mil veces, llamé a decirle que lo sabía todo. Llamé a decirle que su mentira de meses estaba descubierta. Llamé a decirle que me había traicionado. Y luego de eso me rompí. Me rompí tanto que hice algo que nunca había hecho antes. Llamé a mi mejor amiga y lloré. Lloré como tampoco lo había hecho antes. Expuse mis emociones, cada una de ellas ante otra persona, porque no podía más. No podía con tanto dolor dentro de mí.

Ella nunca quiso darme una explicación, nunca se disculpó, nunca pidió perdón con sinceridad. Y eso es lo que más me dolió, porque ella sabía lo que me hacía sufrir. Los días posteriores, en el trabajo me escapaba cada que podía al baño o me encerraba en mi oficina a llorar. Había demasiado dolor. Dejé de comer, dejé de sonreír, dejé de hablar. Todos se dieron cuenta que algo sucedía, todos vieron entonces lo frágil que era. Pedí unos días de vacaciones, amablemente el director me los dio. Me la pasé en cama, tomando pastillas para dormir, seguía sin comer, soñaba con ella, soñaba con todo eso. Quería despertar y creer que era un sueño, pero no era así. Cuando abría los ojos, llegaba la realidad. Pensé mil veces que prefería morir a sentir ese dolor. Sabía que no iba a morir de amor, pero cuánto dolía, cuánto me dolía. No pude más, el primer día de retorno al trabajo presenté mi carta de renuncia. No quería que nadie me viera así, en ese estado deplorable. Yo no era la misma. Yo simplemente dejé de sonreír. Yo dejé de vivir.

Pasaron las semanas y nunca hubo una disculpa sincera. Fue cuando decidí levantarme de la cama e intentar retomar mi vida sin ella. La verdad es que no me fue mal. Conocí personas nuevas, hombres y mujeres a quienes les gustaba, pero mi lema fue " _no busco nada serio_ ". Así que pasaba unas horas con ellos, follábamos, me vestía y me iba a casa. Me daba una larga ducha para quitarme todo el olor impregnado, tomaba unas pastillas y me dormía.

Al cabo de unos meses ella me escribió, quería saber de mí. Y como era de esperarse mi respuesta fue contundente. _Yo no quiero saber de ti_. Claro, me buscó porque acababa de terminar su relación. Tal vez pensó que yo podía ser una opción de nuevo. Lamentable, porque para mí ella nunca fue una opción. Ella nunca estuvo en lista de espera en mi vida.

Lo que más duele de una traición, es que viene de las personas en las que más confiamos. Me pasé meses preguntándome cuáles fueron las razones. Me culpé por eso, aun sabiendo que yo no era culpable. Me hundí en lo más profundo y sentí que no había nada que me sacara de ahí. Entonces, entendí que no había justificación para lo que había hecho. Es decir, yo habría entendido que pasara una vez y lo asociaría con el hecho de ser joven, de estar sola, de sentir la presión de su familia, un momento de debilidad, tal vez y muchos otros tal vez. Pero fueron meses, meses mintiendo, meses repitiendo que me amaba cuando no era cierto. Comprendí que nada justificaban sus actos.

Me tomó meses salir de esa depresión. Seguí conociendo personas nuevas para una noche. Hasta que llegó alguien que movió mi mundo un poco y me hizo sentir más tranquila. Sin embargo, por cosas de la vida nunca pasó nada entre nosotras. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que podía dejar de ser solo una noche. Desde ese momento dejé de hacerlo. Me enfoqué en cosas importantes para mi futuro profesional. Me acerqué un poco más a mi familia y amigos. Decidí dejar los malos hábitos de lado y me renové. Me cambié de look. Y el que una mujer haga un cambio radical con su cabello significa que algo en ella ha cambiado. Cambié.

Con el pasar de los meses las cosas empezaban a sonreírme, me iba bien en la universidad, el trabajo, con la familia, con los amigos. Hasta que un día viendo las noticias me enteré de que en su país ocurrían muchas protestas y estaba segura de que ella estaría en ellas. Me preocupé. Averigüé su número y la llamé porque quería saber si ella estaba bien con todo eso. Solo necesitaba saber eso, pero ella no lo entendió así y quiso retomar la comunicación conmigo. Cada día era una tortura para mí, porque ella decía amarme y yo no podía entenderla. No podía entender cómo si amas tanto a alguien eres capaz de hacerle tanto daño. Una vez más analicé la situación y me di cuenta de que ella era egoísta. Le interesaba sentirse bien, tenerme en su vida, olvidar lo que hizo, justificar lo que hizo y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si lo que yo sentía no importase. Fue egoísta. Y yo caí en sus palabras. Porque la amaba todavía. Porque con solo haber escuchado su voz yo había vuelto a sonreír. Le expresé todo lo que sentía, le pedí una explicación de lo que hizo, pero ella siempre quedó en silencio y yo no podía lidiar con eso. Por eso decidí cortar todo, le dije lo que pensaba, que no fue nada bonito y desaparecí.

Desaparecí de su radar o eso es lo que yo pensaba. Era un nuevo año y por alguna razón ella me buscó y me encontró. No recuerdo la forma, solo me encontró. Y otra vez todo se removió dentro de mí. Dijo que quería saber de mí, nuevamente dijo amarme, volví a pedirle una explicación, y otra vez el silencio. Y las preguntas en mi cabeza -¿Cómo estás con otra persona si me amas? -¿Con qué cara apareces y dices eso? -¿Cómo pretendes que te perdone por todo el daño? Todas las preguntas sin respuesta, porque nunca respondió ninguna.

Me prometí que no querría saber de ella nuevamente, le escribí una carta diciéndole que no estaba preparada para lo que ella quería porque todavía existía mucho dolor en mí y que cuando estuviese preparada se lo haría saber. Esa vez hice un mejor trabajo desapareciendo.

Los años siguientes fueron tranquilos, viajé por todo el país, estuve en Europa. Conocí nuevas personas en todo el mundo. Seguí cursos de especialización. La universidad estaba de maravilla, estaba en el grupo excelencia por mis calificaciones, llegué a ocupar el puesto ocho a nivel de todas las facultades. Saqué la licencia de conducir. Adopté dos gatos. Y tomé la decisión de quedarme sola, sin polvos de una noche.

A veces pensaba en ella, pero ya no me dolía su traición. Todo estaba bien, hasta que me encontró.

Había olvidado lo que era sentir las mariposas en el estómago, el calor en el pecho, el aire yéndose de tus pulmones. Había olvidado cómo era ver a alguien y sentir todo eso, hasta que sucedió. Me llegó al teléfono una notificación de historia en una red social, la abrí y ella estaba ahí con su amigo. Se me cayó el teléfono de la mano y mi corazón empezó a latir rápido con solo verla. Había pasado tanto tiempo y ella todavía podía hacer saltar mi corazón. Llamé a mi mejor amiga, tenía que decirle a alguien lo que me pasaba y su respuesta fue simple -Ella siempre ha provocado eso en ti. Ese mismo día desinstalé la aplicación, simplemente no podía ver esa foto.

Pasaron un par de semanas y a pedido de una amiga la volví a instalar, mala decisión. Ni bien la instalé me llegó una invitación de contacto, yo sabía de quién se trataba, era su mejor amiga de infancia, me escribió y me pidió hablar con ella, casi me rogó hacerlo. ¿La excusa? quería saber cómo estaba yo. Para mí eso ya no importaba, había pasado tanto tiempo que a ella ya no debería de interesarle si yo estaba bien o mal. Así que le pedí que le dijera que estaba bien, porque estaba claro que si yo hablaba con ella todas las barreras que había creado alrededor de mi corazón se iban a derrumbar. Y eso pasó.

Bastó que su amiga me dijera que no había nada que le doliera a Michiru más que yo, para que todo mi mundo se cayera a pedazos. Fue entonces que todas mis mentiras se desplomaron, entonces me di cuenta de que no la había olvidado. Su amiga le dio su contraseña para que hablara conmigo. Lo primero que dijo fue que quería explicarme todo, cómo sucedieron las cosas. ¡Qué irónico! Tantos años esperando que ella respondiera todas las preguntas hechas, tanto tiempo había pasado para recibir una explicación por su parte y no solo escuchar el silencio, tanto tiempo y yo ya no quería explicaciones. Una explicación ya no servía a estas alturas, pedir perdón después de tanto tiempo, decir que se arrepentía de todo lo que hizo después de tantos años. ¡Dios! ¿Qué juego era ese? No, yo no podía aceptar explicaciones porque entonces volvería a romperme. Si ella quería que la perdonara para que siguiera con su vida y me dejara en paz, entonces la perdonaría. Eso creí en un primer momento, pero me di cuenta de que ya estaba perdonado, que no quería explicaciones porque ya no había nada que explicar. Había aceptado que se equivocó, que hubo muchos factores para que lo hiciera y si dejaba que me explicara removería todos los recuerdos dolorosos. Y no, ya no quería sentir dolor por aquello. Por primera vez me quité esa carga de encima y por primera vez pude decirle -Te perdono.

Esa noche lloré, después de tanto tiempo volví a llorar porque sentí que mi corazón se partía de nuevo cuando dijo que me amaba. Entonces volví a preguntarme - ¿Y si me ama, por qué al menos no intenta reparar todo? Me respondí que tal vez no me amaba lo suficiente. Aun así, la dejé entrar a mi vida de nuevo. Pensé, tenía la estúpida esperanza de que se diera cuenta que me estaba perdiendo.

Algunos días después, su actitud cambió, según ella para no hacerme daño. Pero ¿no se daba cuenta que más daño me hacía con esa actitud? Y entonces volvió a mentir. Los últimos días que hablamos dijo que salía con alguien. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Volvió para decir que me amaba, que todo conmigo valía la pena, que no tenía miedo de arreglarlo, y salía al mismo tiempo con alguien más? Yo ya no entendía nada.

Me armé de valor y le hice las preguntas que me rondaban la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué regresas siempre? -Porque pienso en ti siempre.

\- ¿Por qué no tienes el valor de reconocer frente a todos que me amas? -Porque tengo que sacrificar nuestro amor por mi familia.

\- ¿Me amas, intentamos? -Te amo, pero no puedo intentarlo.

Un par de días después salí a caminar y por casualidades de la vida una señora se sentó a mi lado. Creo que me vio triste y me preguntó la razón -Hay alguien que me ama, pero no puede amarme por su familia. Entonces ella dijo -¿Ese alguien es un "ella", no?- Qué observadora. -Si, es ella- Entonces, me contó su historia:

"Yo tengo un hijo, tiene treinta años, es guapo, Juan. Creció como cualquier otro muchacho, hacía deporte, salía con sus amigos, estudiaba, era el hijo que cualquier madre quisiera tener. Algunos días después de cumplir dieciocho años se me acercó y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Nos sentamos en el comedor y sentado frente a mi empezó a llorar. Me dijo, mamá, perdóname he intentado no ser así, pero no puedo. Le pregunté qué le pasaba, cómo era. Entonces dijo -Soy gay. Me quedé sin palabras, lloré y cuando me calmé le dije que eso no era cierto, que estaba pasando por una etapa y que yo lo ayudaría. Le dije que iríamos al psicólogo. Él me sonrió, bajó la cabeza, se secó las lágrimas y aceptó. Un día que no estaba revisé sus cosas y encontré una carta que le envió un muchacho, decía que lo amaba, que estaba muy enamorado de él. Cuando volvió lo encaré y él me dijo que solo era un recuerdo. Fuimos a terapia, al poco tiempo empezó a salir con una chica, terminaron. Salió con otra, terminaron. Volvió a su rutina diaria, clases, salida con sus amigos, salida con su novia en ese momento. Iban a la casa, ella se quedaba a dormir a veces, a mis ojos todo estaba bien y esa etapa "gay" había acabado. Pasó el tiempo, terminó con esa chica. Un día lo escuché llorando en el baño, esperé que saliera y le pregunté si era por su ruptura reciente. Él me miró, respiró hondo y me dijo -No mamá, no es por eso, es porque vi nuevamente a Miguel y no puedo negarlo más. Soy gay y lo amo. Han pasado tantos años, he salido con tantas mujeres para hacerte feliz, pero no puedo, no he podido olvidarme de él y de cuanto lo amo. Perdóname, por favor perdóname, sé que te hago daño, pero me hago daño también a mi si no acepto que no puedo vivir la vida que tú deseas para mí- Me encerré en mi habitación y lo dejé parado en medio de la sala, escuché que salió y me puse a llorar, pensé en qué podía haber hecho mal para que mi único hijo sea maricón, eso pensaba en aquel momento, mi hijo es un maricón. Los días posteriores fueron duros, no hablábamos, él se iba muy temprano y trataba de llegar lo más tarde posible. Hasta un día que él dejó su puerta medio abierta y conversaba por la computadora con alguien, me quedé escuchando y se dijeron tantas cosas. Juan le decía que no podía hacerme daño, que prefería vivir una vida falsa que dañarme. Y el muchacho le decía que eso no era justo porque se querían, porque habían pasado tantos años y todavía se querían. Lo último que escuché fue que mi hijo le dijo cuánto lo amaba y que lo haría siempre, que lo perdonara por ser un cobarde. Cortó la comunicación con él y lo escuché llorar. Pensé y pensé por días, no era fácil. Busqué a un psicólogo al día siguiente, le pregunté si conocía algún lugar de ayuda para padres con hijos homosexuales y fui. Ir a ese lugar me abrió la mente y me di cuenta de cuánto había sufrido mi hijo por años, haciendo cosas para hacerme feliz, negando un amor que quizá nunca más aparecería en su vida. Después de tres sesiones, me di cuenta de que era el momento de que él fuera feliz, le tocaba a él. Así que un día me metí en su computadora, encontré el contacto del tal Miguel, lo llamé y quedé con él. Nos conocimos, al principio estaba muy nervioso porque creyó que iba a golpearlo y reclamarle, pero no era mi intención. Le pregunté si amaba a mi hijo, y entre lágrimas me dijo que era lo que más había hecho durante los últimos ocho años. Lloré con él por no haberle dado nunca la oportunidad de conocernos, y esperé tanto tiempo para reconocerlo, reconocer que ellos habían sufrido por años, que habían sido tan infelices lejos el uno del otro. Ese mismo día lo invité a casa, le daríamos una sorpresa a Juan. Yo sabía que él ya estaba ahí, así que hice pasar a Miguel y fui a llamar a Juan. Le dije que le tenía una sorpresa en la sala. Salió y me di cuenta de cuánto se querían, estaban ahí viéndose y sonriendo tontamente, Juan me miró y se le cayeron las lágrimas, le señalé a Miguel y de inmediato se abrazaron. Esa noche fue especial, mi hijo era feliz, lo veía en su mirada, recobró la alegría, la luz en sus ojos cuando veía a Miguel, cuando se miraban. Desde ese día Miguel nos visitaba, lo conocí mejor, tienen sus discusiones como toda pareja, pero yo fui tonta por dejar que pasara tanto tiempo y no apoyarlos. Ahora si las leyes se dan, espero que algún día se casen, porque se lo merecen".

-Siento que ha contado parte de mi historia- le dije y ella sonrió -Si Uds. se aman, entonces confíen que las cosas irán bien, luchen por ese amor, nada va a cambiar para mal cuando se ama de verdad. Y si los padres de esa chica son inteligentes y de verdad la aman, entonces van a entender, los padres nos demoramos, pero siempre entendemos. Tienen que entender que tú eres una buena persona, se te nota, tienes esa energía bonita por todos lados, y tus ojos no mienten, esos ojos dicen que la amas. Cuando ellos vean eso no podrán negarse y cuando la vean a ella junto a ti, si es verdad que ella te ama tanto como dice, entonces van a aceptarlo, porque la verán feliz. Así que hija, no llores más, si se aman tanto van a estar juntas.

Cuánto me gustaría que las cosas fueran así. Es difícil. Yo no sé qué pensar. Creer en ella, no hacerlo ¿creer que podemos? Sé que no merezco ninguna de las cosas que pasaron, sé que no merezco ninguna de las cosas que pasan. He llegado a preguntarme ¿por qué nuestros caminos se cruzaron? si este amor que sentimos nació para hacernos sufrir, para enseñarnos y si es así, ¿qué nos enseña?

Quisiera tener la misma oportunidad de la que habló la señora, que su familia me conozca. No sería fácil, pero si ella está a mi lado yo lo intentaría. Si ella estuviera dispuesta yo no la dejaría sola, nunca la dejaría sola enfrentando todo eso. Y sí creo en lo que esa señora dijo, sus padres se demorarían, pero estoy segura de que si nos ven juntas se darían cuenta de todo. Porque tendrían que ser ciegos para no darse cuenta, es más, apostaría todo a que su mamá siempre lo ha sabido y que está esperando que ella se lo diga nuevamente. Porque una madre se da cuenta de cuando le pasa algo a su hijo, lo siente.

Si ella pudiera entender eso, no sé. Conversaba con una amiga hace unos días y me dijo que tal vez ella siente miedo al rechazo. Tantas cosas pasan por mi mente. -Vamos a comprar los pasajes. Iré contigo, la buscamos. Nos aparecemos en su casa, me dejas hablar porque conociéndote no vas a decir nada por no hacer daño, pero yo no soy como tú y si tengo que decirle a su mamá que está ciega por no haberse dado cuenta, entonces lo haré- Sí, ella está un poco loca y por estos días estoy tratando de convencerla que esa es una muy mala idea y tengo que hacerlo pronto porque la creo capaz de hacerlo.

Finalmente, creo que Michiru y yo, no sé, es un juego del destino, de la vida. Tal vez, nunca debí agradecerle por ese comentario, tal vez nunca debí dejarla entrar en mi vida con todas sus peculiaridades, tal vez y tal vez. Tal vez existen muchos tal vez. Sin embargo, de algo estoy completamente segura y es que por más que hemos hecho todo, cada una por su lado, para no sentir lo que sentimos, lo seguimos haciendo. Y no sé si esa es prueba suficiente para que se dé cuenta que, a pesar de todo el tiempo, a pesar de todas cosas malas, a pesar de todos los obstáculos que tenemos, ese sentimiento sigue presente. Solo espero que un día no muy lejano, ella se dé cuenta que si vale la pena y la alegría que nos arriesguemos por ese amor. Yo estoy dispuesta, siempre lo estuve, sin importar lo que mi familia diga. ¿Qué dicen ellos? Ya habrá tiempo para lidiar con eso, eso es lo de menos. Solo espero que ella pueda darse cuenta de que yo soy parte de su felicidad, porque estoy completamente segura de que no tenerme la hace un poco infeliz.

Y no, no quiero que algún día se case y piense en mí mientras lo hace. No, quiero que se case y sea yo quien esté frente a ella, que sea a mí a quien le diga, sí quiero. Porque ella es la única persona por quien yo tengo excepciones a todas mis reglas. Porque en verdad la amo, con todo lo que soy.

* * *

 **Carta final** :

No te voy a pedir elegirme, porque no es eso lo que quise decir cuando te pedí que lo intentáramos. Lo que quise pedirte fue que me dejes acompañarte porque yo nunca te voy a dejar sola, sé que da miedo, siempre has dicho que tu mamá da miedo y te creo, pero no estás sola, si te pedí que me dejaras hacerlo es porque yo estaré contigo. No se trata de sacrificios, se trata de que podamos vivir una vida juntas, como siempre quisimos.

Quiero pensar que todos esos sueños que tenías antes, de ser exitosa y de ser muy feliz, aún los conservas. Porque yo sé, no sé cómo lo sé, pero siento y sé que una parte de tu felicidad soy yo. Si no es así, entonces explícame y explícate por qué hasta ahora, después de diez años, todavía sientes lo mismo. ¿por qué me amas?, te lo has preguntado, ¿verdad?, te has hecho esa pregunta tantas veces como yo. También te has preguntado por qué me sigues pensando, por qué siempre quieres saber de mi, porque esas preguntas también me las hago yo. Te has preguntado hasta cuándo vas a sentir todo ese amor por mi. E independientemente de que me busques siempre, nuestros caminos siempre se cruzarán.

Quiero seguir siendo ese prototipo pareja que tenías, alguien que te ame en todos los sentidos, una persona simpática, que te haga reír y valiente. Creo que cumplo con todos esos requisitos y con el plus de ser relativamente atractiva y realmente sexy. Sonreíste con eso, ¿verdad? y no hagas pucheros, porque los puedo ver.

Nunca le he dado tantas oportunidades a alguien en mi vida, pero contigo lo hago porque como me dijiste una vez… tú eres la excepción a todas mis reglas. Y algo más, ¿te has dado cuenta que por más que hayamos hecho nuestra vida en paralelo, no podemos escapar de este sentimiento? Porque hay cosas de las que no puedes escapar y el amor que sientes por mi es una de ellas. No quiero escapar más y te lo vuelvo a repetir, estoy cansada de escapar de lo que siento por ti, estoy cansada de que todo sea siempre más importante.

Cuando me dijiste que salías con alguien y que no podías quedarte conmigo, quise preguntarte si esa persona era más importante que yo, ¿lo és? ¿te mueres por ver a esa persona cada día, como te mueres por verme a mi? ¿mueres por una caricia o beso suyo, como mueres por algo mío? ¿alguien podría verte de la forma en que te veo yo? ¿puede alguien derribar todas esas barreras como lo hago yo? Piensa en ello.

Yo te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo a pesar de todo, a pesar de las constantes negativas que me impuse, que imagino también te impusiste tú. ¿Me amas?.

Lo único que espero de todo esto es la verdad, sin mentiras, sin trampas, ni pensar que me harás daño o no, sólo di la verdad, dime lo que sientes. No pongas tus barreras conmigo de nuevo, porque eso si que me hace daño. Yo necesito que tú te abras conmigo, que por unos instantes recuerdes cuando podías decirme todo y no te daba miedo hacerlo.

Tú eres el amor y la mujer de mi vida, y no deseo renunciar a ti.  
No renuncies a mi, no me dejes ir.

Porque, sí. Yo te amo.


	2. Elecciones

Mi nombre es Michiru.

Crecí en una familia disfuncional, es lo común en estos tiempos. Mi abuela, mi madre y yo. Mi padre se fue de casa porque mi mamá lo echó, o eso es lo que ella me dijo. Siempre fui una niña consentida, siempre obtenía lo que quería, creo que necesitaba llenar el vacío que existía en mi vida. No es que no fuera feliz, pero siempre me hizo falta el amor de mi padre, aunque yo no lo quería aceptar.

Cuando tuve quince años conocí a una persona. Ella, porque era una mujer se metió en mi vida de una forma que nunca pensé. Hablábamos durante horas, sentía que ella me conocía incluso más de lo que yo me podía conocer. No sé si en algún momento me sentía atraída hacia alguna mujer, pero definitivamente hacía ella sentía una atracción muy fuerte. Era el estereotipo de persona que yo quería en mi vida, me hacía reír, era simpática conmigo, era muy valiente y por alguna extraña razón siempre pensé que en algún momento ella se convertiría en el amor de mi vida y me amaría más que a nadie y nada.

Ella es mayor que yo por mucho, nos llevamos nueve años, nunca quiso enamorarse de mí al principio, siempre huía, no quería verme como mujer. Decía que yo era una niña y era cierto, pero yo me moría de ganas de significar algo más para ella. Resultó que mis deseos se hicieron realidad y en los meses siguientes logré enamorarla. Tuvimos una relación de tres años, lamentablemente la distancia y su trabajo no la dejaban venir a verme, fue muy difícil porque yo siempre he sido muy celosa y a ella siempre se le insinuaban mujeres. Ella siempre decía que debía confiar, que nunca me haría daño. Todos me decían que ella me engañaba, tuve problemas con mi familia cuando les dije que estaba enamorada de una mujer y todo empezó a ir mal.

Yo no pude soportar la situación y me dejé llevar por todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Le fui infiel. No fue una vez, empecé una relación a la par con un muchacho y ella se enteró el día de mi cumpleaños número veinte. Yo estaba muy confundida, no sabía qué sentir, qué hacer, qué decir, cómo explicar. Tomé la decisión de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y dejarla. Yo sé que ella sufrió demasiado con eso y hasta el día de hoy me duele.

Tiempo después la busqué, pero ella me trató mal, dijo que no quería saber nada de mí. Me lo tenía merecido, eso y tal vez mucho más. Yo no sé la razón, pero siempre quiero saber de ella. No sé si es amor, no sé si es obsesión, no sé si es remordimiento, pero ella siempre está en mis pensamientos quiera o no quiera que esté. Creo que nunca supe en verdad lo que quería de ella o con ella, pero si sé que la herí, no solo en el orgullo, sino también en su esencia, como ser humano.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos de hablar con ella, al fin lo logré. Hablamos y quise pedirle perdón por todo lo que hice, no sé con que fin. Sólo necesitaba decirle que fui una inmadura, que necesitaba sentir que era aceptada por todos. Quería contarle que había conocido a mi papá a mis medio hermanos, que me llevaba muy bien con ellos y que ella tuvo que ver con eso, porque fue ella quien me ayudó a encontrarlos. Quería sabe de ella, si esta bien o mal, si todavía sentía amor por mí. Yo sé, han pasado diez años, ahora se supone que soy una mujer de veinticinco, que sabe lo que quiere, pero la verdad, las cosas a veces no son de esa forma.

Cuando intenté explicarle, ella solo no quiso saber, ella dijo que no quería llevar más esa carga y si yo necesitaba su perdón, entonces lo tenía. Creo que en ese momento me sentí feliz porque tal vez, solo tal vez ella aun sintiese amor por mí. Y no, no me equivoqué. Días después me dio la oportunidad de intentarlo, ella todavía, a pesar de todo, me amaba. Yo la amaba, la amo. Cuando supe eso, creo que me entró el pánico, el miedo de no saber si podía con todo lo que significaba amarla. Es decir, mi familia, mis amigos, las personas que me conocen. Todos. No había caído en cuenta de todo lo que significaba amarla, a ella, una mujer.

No siempre lo que se quiere y lo que se siente se puede hacer. Y una vez más le rompí el corazón. Aunque ella me dijo que no solo había hecho eso, sus palabras textuales fueron " _no solo rompiste mi corazón, me rompiste a mí, entera_ ", aun así, ella me amaba. Ella me ama y yo a ella. Pero tengo una responsabilidad con mi familia, tengo que hacer a un lado mis sentimientos por ella por el bien de todos. No puedo hablar con ella, no puedo verla, no debo hacerlo porque si lo hago, ella sabrá que no quiero decir ni hacer eso eso. Ella me conoce mejor que nadie en la vida, mucho más de lo que yo quisiera. A veces quisiera ser valiente y no ser una cobarde como ella dice.

Tal vez me arrepienta de esta decisión por el resto de mi vida. Estoy segura de que, si algún llegara a casarme, el día de mi boda pensaré en ella, querré que sea ella quien esté de pie y decirle "Sí quiero", pero no será ella y tendré que vivir con eso por el resto de mis días.

 **Respuesta** :

Haruka: Entonces Michiru, pídeme… pídeme que deje de amarte, pídeme que olvide todo.

Michiru: Deja de amarme, olvídate de todo.

-. -. - .-. -

 **De: Haruka**

 **Para: Michiru**

 **Asunto: Elecciones**

Elegiste.  
Está bien.  
No puedo seguir haciendo esto.

No puedo seguir pidiéndote una oportunidad para nosotras porque no lo quieres o tal vez sí, pero no puedes hacerles daño a todos, pero a mí sí. Porque, aunque creas que te estás sacrificando a ti, aunque creas que el sacrificio lo estás haciendo tú por los demás, aunque pienses que prefieres sufrir tú y no ver sufrir a tu familia... no, no es así, el daño no te lo haces a ti, el daño me lo haces a mí, soy yo quien sufre.

Y aunque sé que me amas como yo te amo a ti, hiciste una elección. Has escogido lo que ya conoces y la felicidad de todos los demás, por eso ya no puedo formar parte de tu vida ni tú de la mía. En ningún sentido.

Ahora yo te pido, que dejes de amarme, que olvides también, quien fui, quien soy, si estoy bien o mal, no quiero que pienses en mí, nunca; porque yo no merezco estar en los pensamientos de alguien que no tuvo el valor de amarme como yo merecía.

Así que, sí, esta vez no habrá excepciones a mis reglas. Esta vez voy a cumplir esta promesa: No te amaré más, para mí desde este momento dejaste de existir Michiru.

Cuánto me hubiera gustado que lo que es mejor para todos, no sea lo peor para mí, el caso es que no lo es.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **No todas las historias tienen un final feliz.**  
 **Esta es una historia real.**


End file.
